digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv1|Archiv 2008 zweites Halbjahr]] thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv2|Archiv 2009 erstes Halbjahr]] =Kleine Frage= Warum wurde mein Peckmon Eintrag nach so langer Zeit auf einmal gelöscht? :Welcher Beitrag soll denn gelöscht worden sein? --LARSMON 15:23, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hä?Steht doch da, der Peckmon Eintrag, aufeinmal nach langer Zeit! :::Ja, das hab´ ich auch gelesen, ich möchte wissen welchen Beitrag du meinst. --LARSMON 16:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja den ganzen Peckmon halt!Diesen...Peckmon das ganze Ding war von einen auf den andren Tag weg! :::::Ah, jetzt versteh´ ich dich, du hast Peckmon eingegeben und es kam nichts. Ja du solltest das nächste mal die Letzten Änderungen überprüfen, ich habe den Artikel nach Pekkumon verschoben, wie es nämlich im deutschen Anime heißt. --LARSMON 13:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nein ich habe den Anime 2 mal ganz durch geschaut!Falcomon digitiert zu Peckmon!Nicht zu Pekkumon!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0azuEKgxqDo ab 3:17 !Bäh!Ich hab die Wahrheit Erzählt! :::::::Da stimm ich dir zu, Falcomon digitiert laut Deutschem Anime zu Peckmon, finde es auch komisch das man den Artikel unter Pekkumon findet das Digimon dort aber wieder als Peckmon genannt wird! Peter ::::::::Ja, den Artikel hab ich gemacht ! :::::::::Also erstmal, signiere bitte in Zukunft deine Beiträge Waluigi. Und dann solltest du dir die Animeepisoden nochmal ansehen und genau hinhören. Hört man schon in der ersten Episoden, in der Pekkumon auftaucht. Zudem ist das auf der DMA nachzulesen. --LARSMON 12:16, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Naja, also ich würde sagen wenn man zuhört, hört man immer das, was man hören möchte. Aber wenn man im Anime auf die Schriften im Hintergrund achtet, steht da bei der Digitation doch eindeutig Peckmon im Hintergrund. lg --Mimimi! 14:40, 4.Juni 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wie signiert man denn???? ::::::::::::Einfach 4 Tilde(~') setzen oder den signierbutton in der oberen bearbeitungsleiste nutzen. --LARSMON 10:56, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Franz. = Kannst du Franz. sprechen und Schreiben--Laximilian scoken talk 06:26, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ein wenig, falls es nicht gerade hohe, wissenschaftliche Sprache ist, könnte ich das hinkriegen.^^ Schreiben dabei besser als sprechen. Warum? --LARSMON 16:23, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Weil ich dich fragen wolte ob du mir im Franz. digimon Wiki helfen kannst du hast schon die Admin rechte :::Bist du da Admin? Bei was soll ich dir denn helfen? --LARSMON 16:37, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja ich bin Admin und du könntes doch ein paar seiten schreiben und bilder hohladen und wenn du wilst kann ich dir auch de Bürokartenrechte geben--Laximilian scoken talk 16:40, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Zum Schreiben werd´ ich nicht großartig kommen, ich hab´ mit den drei Wikis, an denen ich arbeite schon sehr viel zu tun. Aber wenn du Bilder brauchst, dann darfst du mich gerne fragen. --LARSMON 16:47, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Du kannst ja auch mal ab und zu vorbeischahen--Laximilian scoken talk 16:48, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ja, das wird sich bestimmt einrichten lassen. --LARSMON 16:51, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =OnePiece Fanon= Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 12:20, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja klar, ich brauche nur einen Banner oder ein Bild, das ich nehmen soll, um eure Seite zu illustrieren. Und ich möchte dich mal fragen, ob du der Thorschtn vom OPWiki bist. Das, das unter Porter und Prince Prancer läuft. --LARSMON 13:37, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier ein Link zu unserem Banner. Ja, der bin ich. Kenn ich dich etwa daher? Thorschtn 14:03, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich heiß´ da anders, aber du kennst mich bestimmt. Ich bin PUMA D. ACE. Und falls ihr eure Partnerseitenauflistung auch mit Bildern macht, nimmst du bitte dieses hier. --LARSMON 14:16, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Jo, dich kenne ich >.< . Wo finde ich hier eig. eure Partner? Kannste ja mal ein wenig hervorheben. Thorschtn 14:28, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::DigiPedia:Partnerseiten --LARSMON 14:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gut, da es ja jetzt dank Thorschtns Initiative zu einer Partnerschaft gekommen ist: Dann stelle ich mich euch auch noch schnell als Bürokrat von OnePiece Fanon vor. Ich wollte mich nur mal dafür bedanken, dass ihr uns iin eure Partnerseiten aufgenommen habt, obwohl euer Wiki deutlich größer ist als uneres. Ist ja interessant, dass du auch im OPwiki aktiv bist. In unserem Wiki gibt es mehrere aktive OPwiki-User (Thorschtn, Gsukocs, Mih (Shell) und Nico Lillian). Wie gesagt: Danke :)--User:Battle Frankie = Nochmal Skullsatamon = Skullsatamon auf Ultra/Mega?? das Digimon wird im Deutschen Anime sowie auf mehreren Digimon Wiki´s als Ultra aufgeführt, aber nirgends als Mega! Gibt es da info. Quellen für? Wenn da jetzt nur deswegen lvl. Ultra/Mega steht weil es in der Serie so stark ist sollte man bedenken dass dies das erste Reale Digimon war (die anderen wurden ja aus Schwarzen Türmen geformt) und es deshalb so stark war. Peter 07:43, 03.Mai 2009 ::Ja im Normalfall ist Skullsatamon ein Ultra Digimon, aber es existiert auch als Mega Digimon im Japanischen D-Ark. Guckst hier du: http://wiki.digimon-generation.org/wiki/Skull_Satamon Seppi2621989 12:19, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Skin = Könnte ich für Digipedia ein Test Skin machen und wenn er dir gefallt dann kann er ja da bleiben und wenn nicht dann wieder der Alte Laximilian scokentalk 12:25, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Versuchen kannst dus, aber nutze dazu bitte diese Seite hier. --LARSMON 13:24, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::''Hier stand ein Beitrag von Laximilian scoken :::Erstmal hast du das Signieren vergessen und die Screenshots hättest du dir auch sparen könne, die bringen mir ja nichts. Naja, ich sehe jetzt aber keine zwingende Verbesserung durch diesen Skin. --LARSMON 08:59, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Bilder = Kannst du mir für mein franz. digimon Wiki die Titel Bilder der 1,2,3,4 Und 5 staffel geben und da im wiki hochladen--Laximilian scokentalk 09:53, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) jier nochmal der Link http://fr.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Wiki--[[User:Laximilian scoken|Laximilian scoken]]talk 09:54, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Was meinst du mit Titelbilder, die Schriftzüge oder die Sammelbilder der Digiritter aus den Openings? --LARSMON 10:10, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Schriftzüge--Laximilian scokentalk 10:18, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja klar mach´ ich. --LARSMON 10:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Dankeschön:)--Laximilian scokentalk 10:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = FantasieDigimon = Hast du auch ein paar ausgedachte Digimon Ideen wenn ja könntes du sie im FantasieDigimon wiki reinschreiben--Laximilian scokentalk 12:10, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst ja mal hier anfragen. --LARSMON 12:51, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Vorlage Babel = Könntes du wie auf meiner Benutzer Seite die Vorlage Babel benutzer--Laximilian scokentalk 11:07, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Und warum, was bringt mir bzw. jemand anderem das? --LARSMON 11:09, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie findes du diese Vorlage kann ich die benutzen--Laximilian scokentalk 11:11, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Definitiv nein! Wenn du unbedingt die Benutzer nach Sprachen einteilen willst, dann mach das eben, ist mir wurscht, aber diese Vorlage werde ich wieder löschen, da man bei 300 Edits nicht von einem "Starautor" sprechen kann und ein Wiki sowieso nicht dazu da ist, um sich selbst darzustellen. Es ist Sch****egal wie viele Edits jemand hat, Hauptsache ist, die die er hat, sind gut. Ich werde es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass sich hier irgendwelche User über anderen sehen, nur weil sie mehr Edits haben. --LARSMON 11:18, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::könnte man ein Admin und Bürokrat Vorlage hier machen damit jeder weiß ob der benutzer z.b. ein admin hier ist--Laximilian scokentalk 11:44, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ist hier einzusehen. --LARSMON 11:54, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Pokemon Wiki=Partnerseite = Könnte das Pokemon Wiki zu denn Partenrseiten gehören--Laximilian scokentalk 17:05, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, du weist ja wie´s läuft.^^ --LARSMON 17:08, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier der banner--Laximilian scokentalk 17:10, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC)thumb :::OK, ich schaffs aber vielleicht erst morgen. --LARSMON 17:13, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::kann ja ich schnel machen--Laximilian scokentalk 17:14, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ne ich machs noch. --LARSMON 17:17, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Könntest du ne neue Rubrick aufmachen= hi ich wollte fragen ob es die rubrick "lyrics" geben könnte denn manche fans enteressieren sich doch sicherlich für den text der lieder und es gibt sicherlich mehr als eine person die sich mit diesem thema bescheftigen --DFboy :Meinst du vielleicht sowas hier? Wenn ja, dann geh einfach mal auf unseren Merchandise-Artikel. --LARSMON 12:59, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ja genau soetwas danke XD --DFboy = Blog Erweiterung = könnte wir hier die Blog Erweiterung Einstellen.--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 13:30, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Was genau ist das? --LARSMON 13:35, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::guck mal in meinen Bakupedia und gehe dann auf deine Benutzerseite dann wirst du sehen was das ist--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 13:37, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Naja, so richtig weiß´ ich´s jetzt auch nich. --LARSMON 13:44, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::# du kannst ein Avatar Bild hochladen ::::# du kannst eigende Bolg eintrage machen (da kannst du einfach Saschen über alles schreiben)--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 13:48, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Aber ein Avatarbild kann man doch jetzt auch hochladen und das mit den Blogeinträgen versteh´ ich nich ganz. --LARSMON 13:55, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Digimon Folge = Könnte man denn digimon Folge seiten sowas wie hier unten einbauen mit denn Externen Link´s und darf ich dann das bei allen Folgen einbauen--Gruß, Laximilian scoken ?! (Bakupedia) (Crush Gearpedia) (Fantasie Digimon Wiki) (Gundam Wing Wiki) 14:07, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Unnötig. --LARSMON 14:08, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Super Joe= Warum löscht du den Artikel über Blackmetallgreymon? --Benutzer:Super Joe 22:05, 20. Juni 2009 (UTC) :Also erstmal bitte in Zukunft immer am Ende der Diskussionsseite etwas neues schreiben und zwar unter einer neuen Überschrift. Und Blackmetallgreymon wurde gelöscht, weil es, als Metallgreymon schwarz, als Unterart bei Metallgreymon eingetragen ist. --LARSMON 10:56, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Ich möchte mich beschwären= Warum wurde eigentlich meine Veränderung von Bladekuwagamon geändert? Und Es gibt kein BlackGallantmon! Das Gallantmon das ihr für Blackgallantmon haltet ist einfach ein Gallantmon das eine Andere Farbe hat. :Also erstmal bitte immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite schreiben, dann immer die Beiträge aus Diskussionsseiten signieren und beschw'e'ren schreibt man mit e. Und, dass die "Black-Digimon" einfach nur eine andere Farbe haben, ist schon klar, nämlich schwarz. --LARSMON 13:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::In meinem Videospiel Digimon Rumble Arena Heißt es nicht BlackGallantmon , sondern ChaosGallantmon.Tai & Wargreymon 05:42, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Chaosgallantmon gibt es ja auch, der Artikel exisistiert doch. --LARSMON 11:32, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Patamon tk= Larsmon auf der Seite Gargomon steht das Gargomons auf dem Level Champion sin dabei sind sie auf Level Rookie. Falls du mir nicht glaubst dann sieh dir auf Youtube die dritte Folge von Digimon Tamers an. :Also erstmal immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite und unter neuer Überschrift schreiben und dann signiere deine Beiträge bitte in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden. (~') :Und Gargomon ist ein Champion-Level-Digimon, da Terriermon nunmal Level Rookie ist und zu Gargomon digitiert. Gargomon digitiert dann weiter zu Rapidmon, einem Ultra-Digimon. Dieses Level besagen auch alle Quellen, außer eben die Episode, aber das ist ganz einfach ein Anime-Fehler. --LARSMON 13:37, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Admin = Giebt es noch die möglichkeit au diesem Wiki Admin zu werden? Bitte antworte mir auf meiner Diskusionsseite.Tai & Wargreymon 15:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Interlink = könnte wir auf der Hauptseiten von der digipedia ein Interlink zu meinen Franz. Digimon Wiki machen--Laximilian scokentalk 09:33, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Mh, das halte ich irgendwie für keine gute Idee, aber ich könnte das Wiki bei den Partnerseiten aufnehmen. --LARSMON 09:35, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ja mit der Partnerseite ist inordenung ich LADE Gleich das Bild hoch(ca. 10 min.)--Laximilian scokentalk 09:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::hier ist das Bild thumb--Laximilian scokentalk 09:43, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Patamin.13 = Hi LARSMON, ich glaube wir müssen mal was wegen Patamin.13 machen, alle von Ihr erstellten oder *Korrigierten* Artikel enthalten unzählige Fehler in allen Variationen, ich komm garnicht mehr hinterher mitm Verbessern. Ich verweise mal auf einige Artikel um zu verstehen was ich meine : http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Harpymon ('bsp: Harpymon sind Fantasiedigimon die einen Mensche in Vogel gestahlt ähnelt.Ihre scharfen Krallen an denn Füßen sind zum kämpfen gut geeignet.) oder http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Flybeemon ('''bsp: Ein bar Flybeemon graifen Renamon an,alles es bechlos allein zu sein.) oder http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Kristy_Damon (bsp. Eines tages daucht ein digiei ihn ihren Garten auf daraus schlüpft Puwamon das durch Kristys digisovl zu Biomondigitiert. Später wierd es von Merukimon ihn ein digiei verwandelt und digitiert später zu Aquilamon und dann zu Garudamon. Wierd aber dann von Risegreymon besigt. Als es dann mit einer kleinen gruppe von baby digimon wieder zu Kirsty und den andren zurückgehrt kann es sich an nigs erinnern aber Kristy schon und später digitiert es zu Garudamon um Kristy und die reale weld zu beschützen.Später muss Biomon mit denn andren wieder zurück in die digiweld aber Kristy wiel das nicht....). Sorry, is nicht übersichtlich, aber du verstehst sicher was ich meine. Habe auch schon gebeten die Vorschau Funktion zu nutzen und erst alles zu Korrigieren bevor man Speichert, aber wie man sieht keine Reaktion. Danke und Gruß --Peter261286 20:02, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du hast recht, ich werde ihr noch einmal schreiben, weil ich sowieso noch ein weiteres Anliegen habe und dann werde ich weitersehen. --LARSMON 11:38, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen das ich so viele Rechtschreibungs fehler mache.Ab so fort schreibe ich alles in einem Rechtschreibungs Programm vor. So mache ich keine fehler mehr.Patamin.13 29.06.2009 14:43 :::OK, wir werden sehen. --LARSMON 12:47, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) = Armorei des Schicksals = Also mir ist aufgefallen, dass das nicht ganz stimmt, dass nur terriermon mit dem Armorei des Schicksals digitieren kann... Veemon => GoldVeedramon wollt ich nur mal sagen ^^' --HiKaRiMoN 18:04, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC)HiKaRiMoN :Ich habe mich dabei am Anime und Manga orientiert, die Digitation von Veemon zum Goldenen Veedramon stammt allerdings nur von einer TCG-Karte. --LARSMON 11:39, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Fantasie Digipedia Wiki = Hi, ich habe ein Fantasie Digipedia Wiki gegründet und wollte mal die Hauptseite von dir ein bischen Nachmachen (hier:http://de.fantasie-digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasie_DigiPedia_Wiki. Das ist doch erlaubt, oder? Und die internen Links kann man bei mir nicht lesen, weil sie blau sind. Wie hast du deine gelb gemacht? Und warum stehen bei den Digitation immer so viele Digimon? Simi97 12:42, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kursiver Text :Ja OK, ich finde es gut, dass du es mir zuerst sagst, da habe ich schon andere Dinge erlebt. Du könntest dich ja z. B. mal mit dem Benutzer:Laximilian scoken auseinandersetzen, der hat auch ein Fantasiedigimon-Wiki. Wegen den gelben Links musst du mal den Benutzer:MtaÄ fragen, der hat das für mich gemacht. Und die Digitationen orientieren sich am TCG, wo es immer mehrere Digitationen gibt. --LARSMON 12:54, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok! Danke! Simi97 12:57, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ne,frage um was gehst denn in dem Wiki? Das würde ich gerne wissen.--Patamin.13 15:02 2.Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um selbsterfunderne Digimon und alles was mit Digimon zu tun hat (also z.b. auch Armoreier) Simi97 13:57, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::wollen wir gleich partnerseiten werden? Hier ein Bild:Bild:Digimon_Fantasie_Logo.jpg Simi97 17:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eine direkte Frage verlangt eine direkte Antwort^^:Ja klar, nimm du bitte dieses Bild. --LARSMON 08:28, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Danke. Simi97 13:23, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC). Weißt du wie man unten Werbung für sein wikia macht? Simi97 13:48, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wende dich am besten an MtaÄ oder Avatar, die haben das für mich gemacht. Und erstell´ doch bitte bis morgen deine Partnerseiten-Seite. --LARSMON 14:23, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe die Seite doch schon erstellt. Simi97 17:58, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja jetzt schon, vorhin war se noch nich da. Dann ist ja gut. :) --LARSMON 18:17, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Beatbeitung = Ich weiß eine menge über alle Digimon Staffeln, weshalb du mir nur sagen musst, wo ich noch etwas bearbeiten, oder was ich erstelen kann, dann mach ich es. Ich arbeite nämlich unter einem anderen Namen (Dan Kuso zum Beispiel auf Bakupedia) auf anderen Seiten als Admin, wie du, weshalb ich zu verlässig bin (Beelzemon ist nur jetzt mein zweites Benutzerkonto).Beelzemon 14:24, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja das freut mich, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Mach´, was du für richtig hälst, wenn du nicht sicher bist, ob du etwas erstellen sollst, erstell´ erst ne Diskussionseite und ansonsten wirst du ja meine Reaktionen sehen. Ich bin täglich on und kontrolliere alles, von daher. --LARSMON 14:35, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::O.k., dann auf gute zusammenarbeit (falls arbeit überhaupt noch nötig ist).Beelzemon 06:58, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Digitationen = Hy Larsmon im deutschen Movie machen Angewomon und Angemon eine Warpdigitation, wobei Angewomon eig. net weil es nix überspringt, aber ist das auch im original so? Es steht nicht bei der Warp-digitation dabei und bei der Mega-digitation auch nicht das fehlt komlett. Und die digitation von Wargrowlmon zu Megidramon würde ich eher bei Schwarzedigitation einordnen nicht bei Megadigitation es digitiert zwar auf das mega-level aber ja eben fehlerhaft wie bei der Schwarzen-digitation. Und auf der seite ganz unten steht Perfect evolution das ist das englische wort für dei Ultra-digitation(?). Thursty 15:16, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also, ob die Digitation von Angewomon zu Magnadramon auch im Original als Warp-Digitation bezeichnet wird, weiß ich nicht genau, ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass es ein Übersetzungsfehler ist. Ich würde es als Mega-Digitation, allerdings fehlt der Hinwesi bei den Digitatione, das stimmt, danke dafür. Die Digitation von Wargrowlmon zu Megidramon ist eine Mega-Digitation, weil Megidramon durchaus das offizielle Mega-Level von Wargrowlmon ist, denn ohne die Tamer-Matrix-Digitation könnte dieses nicht zu Gallantmon digitieren. Und die Pefect Evolution wäre eins zu eins übersetzt die Ultra-Digitation, allerdings bezeichnen die beiden Begriffe im deutschen Anime etwas unterschiedliches. Die Ultra-Digitation ist die Digitation vom Champion-Level auf das Ultra-Level und die Perfect Evolution die Digitation vom Rookie-Level auf das Ultra-Level. Daher komt wahrscheinlich die Namensähnlichkeit im deutschen, eine leichte Übersetzungsungenauigkeit, da halt beide Digitationen zum Ultra-Level führen. Die Originalnamen sind Chou Shinka für Ultra-Digitation und Kanzen Shinka für Perfect Evolution, also etwas völlig unterschiedliches. --LARSMON 15:45, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ist ein Übersetzungsfehler. Angewomon sagt im Original übersetzt "Shinka" soviel ich weiß, also dasselbe wie wenn Paildramon zu Imperialdramon digitiert ("Mega-Digitation"). Merkt man auch im Ami-Anime da heißt es "Angemon warp digivolve to seraphimon" und bei angewomon "angewomon digivolve to Magnadramon". Seppi2621989 19:39, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Bild Lizenz = wieso hab ihr bei fast allen Bildern keine Lizenz--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 16:16, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Lizenzen dienen dazu, zu beweisen, dass man nicht einfach Bilder übernimmt ohne sich mit den rechtmäßigen Inhabern auseinandergesetzt zu haben oder diesen anzugeben, falls er es verlangt. Ausnahmen sind hierbei Bilder die offiziell als frei verfügbar ausgegeben werden, wie z. B. die gecleanten Bilder der Digimon. Solche Lizenzen verwende ich bzw. gebe ich an, falls es nötig ist, z. B. wenn ich Bilder vom DGWiki nehme, da Seppi, der verantwortliche User, das verlangt. Einen Großteil unserer Bilder habe ich allerdings selbst erstellt oder von Seiten geholt, mit denen ich in Verbindung stehe, weswegen alles rechtens ist. --LARSMON 16:24, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::wie heißen denn diese seiten--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 16:31, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Z. B. thedigiport.com oder digitalstarlight.net, aber warum willst du das übergaupt wissen? --LARSMON 08:05, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::weil ich die Seiten auch mal gerne angucken würde--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:48, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Bolg-Erweiterung = Larsmon auf denn Beutzterseiten sind doch neue seiten kopfe kann wir die zum Skin gestallen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 09:50, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab´kein Wort verstanden, kannst du die Frage bitte nochmal stellen, aber so, dass ich sie nachvollziehen kann. --LARSMON 10:23, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: oben auf der Benutzer Se--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 11:04, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)ite ist doch ein Seiten kopf wo Benutzerseite diskussino Beiträge Bolg usw. steht und das sieht doch in grau doof aus ihr habt doch hier ein Standard Skin genommen und dafür wurden extra farbschmas ein wickelt und ich wollt dich fragen ob man das hier einstellen kann--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 10:36, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Geht doch^^. Naja, du kannst mir ja gerne einen Vorschlag machen oder ein Beispiel erstellen oder so, aber ich werd´ mir den Hockauf nicht machen, weil ich ganz einfach zur Zeit andere Sachen zu tun habe, aber wenn du das in die Hand nehmen willst nur zu. --LARSMON 10:44, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::gib das einfach in MediaWiki:Monaco.css --Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 11:04, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #user_masthead { background:#B0D9F3; color:black; } #user_masthead li a { color:black; } #user_masthead li.selected { background-color: #ECD995 !important; } :::::OK, ich schau´s mir mal an. --LARSMON 11:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das kann ein bissen Dauern bei mir hat es 2Tage gedauert--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 12:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Beschwerte = Ich habe eine Beschwerte und nämlich manche Änderungen von manchen Digimons wie bei Gallantmon (was soll das denn). Und bei denn Digimons Gomamon, Ikkakumon und Zudomon da wurden die flachen digitation angezeigt werden.--Patamin.13 20:59 1O.Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Du musst dringend an deiner Rechtsschreibung und an deiner Satzformulierung Arbeiten! Was deine Beschwerde angeht... wenn dir sowas auffällt schau am besten mal unter *Versionen* nach, da kannst du prüfen wer diese änderungen vorgenommen hat und diese gegebenfalls wieder rückgängig machen, in diesem Fall habe ich für Korrektur gesorgt. --Peter261286 20:21, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::So ist es, ich hatte mit diesen Änderungen nichts zu tun und habe jetzt auch dafür gesorgt, dass das Layout wieder stimmt. --LARSMON 11:27, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Benutzer Mürie Sperren!! = Hi LARSMON, bitte LÖSCHE und BLOCKIERE den Benutzer http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:M%C3%BCrie Mürie, dieser vollidiot *verunstaltet* viele Artikel! Beispiel: Gallantmon digitiert zu wie mach ich das bloß hihihi?in liebe der grösste naruto fan Vorkommen hier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!unten!!!!!!!!!guck!!!!!!!!! Anime Digimon Tamers flo spielte gegen gallantmon karten und gewann 1000000000euro DANKE --Peter261286 20:29, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Schon erledigt. (Das hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch noch selbst bemerkt^^) --LARSMON 11:27, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: joa, aber so haste garnicht erst nach schauen müssen^^ --Peter261286 13:14, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Benutzer Renamon007 löschen! = Hi schon wieder so nen Vogel der nur mist im Kopf hat -.- >>> http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Renamon007 Renamon007 gruß --Peter261286 19:26, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) P.S: die änderungen von Renamon007 hab ich schon rückgängig gemacht. = Besondere Rechte bekommen = Hi LARSMON, wollte mal fragen an wenn man sich wenden muss wenn man fragen zu Speziellen Rechten hat, würde gerne wissen wie man an die lösch rechte herankommt (bin fast den ganzen tag auf Digipedia und kontrolliere veränderungen an Artikeln und die letzten tage wurde viel mist gebaut, ich verweise mal auf Mürie und Renamon07^^) und welche Anforderungen dafür Erfüllt werden müssen. Danke und gruß --Peter261286 19:35, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Für das Löschrecht müsstest du Admin sein, ein solcher wird aber nicht gesucht/gebraucht. --LARSMON 09:42, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Quelle der Informationen = Woher hast du und die anderen eig. die infos yu den digiation von den digimon her. Weil ich habe 1,2 spiele (auf englisch) wo diese digitationen nicht vorkommen also wer sagt dann das sie stimmen. :Nunja es gibt offizielle Profile der Digimon von Toei und Bandai, sowie Quellen wie Anime, Manga und TCG. Die Digitationen kommen vor allem von letzteren Quellen. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde (~'''). --LARSMON 10:05, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Rinkmon = könntest du die Seite Löschen weil da ist ja (ich sag schonmal sorry) komplletter blödsinn :Nein, denn Legatze, der die Seite erstellt hatte, hatte recht, er hat es nur sehr unglücklich formuliert. Rinkmon kam in Digimon Adventure 02 vor, allerdings nicht im Anime oder Manga, sondern im CD Drama. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde (~') --LARSMON 10:05, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Kleine Frage = Ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Bei ein paar Einträgen sind Digimon die aber noch nicht vorgekommen sind? (Vorkommen: noch nicht erschienen) Wie ist das zu verstehen? :was meinst du mit *nicht vorkommen* ? Nicht in der Anime-Serie oder im Comic? --Peter261286 23:38, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Erstmal @McYockel:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde ('~'). ::Und nicht vorgekommen bedeutet nicht im Anime, Manga oder in Movies. ::PS:Bitte sagt niemals wieder zum Manga Digimon "Comic", das klingt ganz schrecklich, zumal es auch Digimon-Comics gibt, die haben aber nichts mit dem Manga zu tun. --LARSMON 10:05, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::: Sry, mir fiel auf die schnelle nicht das richtige wort ein, hätte fast *Hentai* geschrieben xD gruß --Peter261286 07:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Quelle = könnte ich Seiten aus dem Digipedia für das Fantasie Digimon Wiki nehmen wenn ich euc als Quelle angebe--Max Laximilian scoken 'Bakupedia' (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 08:54, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Welche Art von Artikeln brauchst du denn, ich denke es geht bei euch um ausgedachte Sachen. --LARSMON 08:58, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Digimon und Partner dazu weil ic habe mir ein Staffel ausgedacht die an Digimon Adventure 02 angrenzen soll--Max Laximilian scoken 'Bakupedia' (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 09:01, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja ok. --LARSMON 09:05, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::wie findes du diese Ouell Vorlage hier--Max Laximilian scoken 'Bakupedia' (Talk) 18:02, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) 09:12, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Die ist gut, allerdings steht zweimal Digipedia hintereinander, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gewollt ist, aber wenn ja dann ok.^^ --LARSMON 09:16, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) =Noch mal eine Frage= Hallo LARSMON, vielen Dank für Deine Antwort per E-Mail :) Eine Frage habe ich noch. Geraten Takato und Henry eig. mal aneinander (denn die meisten anderen Anführer prügeln sich ja gern mal mit anderen^^)? Danke im Voraus Gruß --Dragonlady02 11:40, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, nicht das ich wüsste Takato und Henry verstehen sich eigentlich immer sehr gut und Henry ist ja durch das Kendo und so generell eine sehr ruhige Person. :PS:Bitte schreibe in Zukunft immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite. --LARSMON 12:02, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, ::ok, vielen Dank für Deine Antwort :) ::Eine Frage habe ich noch: In welchem Format/Seitenverhältnis wurde eigentlich Movie 7 (4, 5, 6, usw.^^) gedreht? In 16:9 oder 2.21:1 (Kinoformat)? ::Und sorry wegen meinen Fehler, wusste ich nicht, kommt nicht mehr vor ;-) ::Gruß ::--Dragonlady02 11:38, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin mir nicht 100%ig sicher, aber ich würde sagen Kinoformat. --LARSMON 12:51, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::: OK, vielen Dank. Weißt Du vielleicht noch ob es Movie 7 und 5 auch mal auf Deutsch geben wird? ::::--Dragonlady02 14:25, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt gibt es keinerlei Äußerungen, dass weitere Movies nach Deutschland kommen sollen, sprich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kann man sagen, dass es keine geben wird. --LARSMON 14:39, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, gut vielen Dank. Schade das es die noch nicht auf Deutsch gibt bzw. geben wird... --Dragonlady02 13:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Sexuelle Bilder = könntes du bitte das bild hier löschen und denn Benutzer:Zizou6000 dafür sperren--Max (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 04:10, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) thumb = Begrüßung = Danke für die Begrüßung. ^_^ Bis jetzt finde ich mich ganz gut zurecht, aber wenn ich Hilfe brauche, melde ich mich. Danke nochmal. *smile* :Ja kein ding, aber denk´ bitte in Zukunft daran deine Beiträge zu signieren. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde. ('~') --LARSMON 10:58, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Nur mal kurz = Ich wollt nur kurz was einfügen. Und zwar das hier: Das ist bei Gabumon schon drinne. Wenn ihr fragen dazu habt, kann ich sie beantworten. DerPete 00:14, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Was beteuten BG1 und BG2.--Patamin.13 09:15, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Völlig irrelevant was das bedeutet, Änderungen in dieser Größenordnung sind auf der Diskussionseite vorzuschlagen und nicht einfach durchzuführen, zumal wir schon 1000 mal Diskussionen über solche Boxen hatten, wobei sie immer abgelehnt wurden und zwar aus guten Gründen! Von daher werde ich das ganze wieder löschen, du kannst dir die entsprechenden Diskussionen raussuchen, denn ich bin´s leid das zu tun! --LARSMON 10:58, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Hallo LARSMON, ich bin mehr oder weniger von deinen starken unterkühlten Verhalten enttäuscht. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es wichtig ist neue User zu gewinnen und nicht abzuschrecken. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich mich auf die Suche nach den besagten Diskussionen begeben. Und habe von deinen angegebenen 1000 gerade mal ''keine gefunden. Ich habe es schließlich aufgegeben. Ich hielt eigentlich die Infobox für eine gute Idee und hätte sie auch einfach, ohne Hinweis rein klatschen können. Im diesen Falle war es eigentlich ein Vorschlag, der auch ohne Probleme hätte gelöscht werden können. Ich hoffe du kannst mich dann wenigstens auf die Diskussion hinweisen, damit ich endlich wieder ruig schlafen kann. Hochachtungsvoll DerPete 01:09, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Sehr gerne verlinke ich dich auf die entsprechenden Diskussionen damit du nicht von meinen Hinweisen der Arbeit an Wikis entsprechend "abgeschreckt" wirst. -.- ::::hier Unterpunkt "Frage", hier Unterpunkte "Frage - Vorlagen", "Vorlagen" und ".....", hier Unterpunkt "Infobox" und hier Unterpunkt "Infoboxen". (hat ca. 10 min. gedauert, das alles zu finden-.-) ::::Vielleicht kommst du ja nun sogar auf die Idee, das nächste Mal vor der Änderung auf diese hinzuweisen, denn was nützt mir dein ach so heldenhafter Hinweis, wenn die Änderung sowieso schon getätigt ist!. --LARSMON 10:57, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) =Warum löschst du meine Sachen= kannst du mir eine frage beantworten :Erstmal, bilde bitte in Zukunft eine neue Überschrift, wenn du ein neues Gesprächsthema beginnst und signiere zudem deine Beiträge. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde. (~'''). Und eine Frage kann ich dir selbstverständlich beantworten, du hättest sie auch einfach stellen können^^. --LARSMON 11:28, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Alle Sachen die ich über digimon verbessert habe hast du alle wieder geändert warum ::Baihumon123 :::Verbessert ist ein schöner Ausdruck, an deinen Änderungen war nichts verbessert. Du hast überall die Digitationen rausgenommen, obwohl die alle richtig waren, weswegen ich das wieder rückgängig gemacht habe. :::PS:Du brauchst nur eine Überschrift pro Thema zu bilden, nicht eine pro Edit. :::PS, die zweite:Es bringt nichts, wenn du einfach deinen Namen unter deinen Edit setzt, sondern du musst 4 Tilde setzen. Tilde sind das hier:~'. --LARSMON 11:42, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::ja klar ob veemon zu gatomon digitiren kann das steht da :::::Da steht nicht, dass es das vielleicht kann, sondern dass es das kann, weil es ganz einfach so ist. Quelle dafür ist das TCG und verdammt nochmal signier´ in Zukunft deine Beiträge! --LARSMON 13:08, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Was sind deine 10 Lieblins Digimon = Hallo ich bin neu hier ich wollte wissen was sind deine 10 Lieblings digimon Digimonfreak :Diese Diskussionsseite ist der falsche Ort für soetwas, aber du kannst gerne z. B. einen Thread im Forum über dieses Thema erstellen, dann werde ich dir gerne antworten. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden('~'''). --LARSMON 13:08, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) = Marsmon = hi kuck mal bitte auf marsmon kannste das überarbeiten mir will das nicht geliengen --Metalkaputerimon1111 21:45, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Metallkaputerimon1111